Fatherhood (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The Rollinses and Grandma Ang are back for good, giving Steve and Joseph an opportunity to talk about fatherhood.


_We are shocked and saddened by the horrible attack in Somalia. Our hearts go out to the people there in the aftermath of this tragedy._

* * *

 _Fatherhood (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Sonya and the other ladies surprised me with a going-away party at the center before we left," Ang was saying as Catherine set a platter of grilled chicken on the deck table.

"Which largely turned into a show-and-tell with pictures of Angie," Elizabeth added with a smile at the baby in her arms. "And _that_ turned into a grandchild and great-grandchild photo free-for-all."

"But none were as cute as our girl," Ang said, reaching over and tickling Angie's tummy.

"Not that you're biased or anything," Catherine teased as she took a seat.

"Not at all," Ang said. "I just call it like I see it."

Catherine smiled, then looked at her mother. "Do you want to put her in her carrier while we eat, Mom?"

"I haven't held this angel in over a week," Elizabeth said. "I'm not putting her down until it's her bedtime."

"Or to give her grandpa a chance to hold her," Joseph put in.

Elizabeth smiled, leaning over to kiss him briefly. "Or that."

Steve joined them, having shut off the grill, and slid onto the bench beside Catherine. "I don't blame you," he said. His eyes drifted to Angie. "I get that way when I haven't seen her all day."

"And I've gotta start preparing myself for reserve duty in another month," Catherine said.

"That's right," Joseph said. "It was postponed after Angie was born."

"That first long separation will be tough," Elizabeth said.

Catherine took a deep breath and nodded. "It will."

"For all three of you," Elizabeth went on, obviously speaking from experience. "But we'll be here to help out in any way we can."

"I appreciate that," Steve said genuinely. He shared a look with Catherine. "We all do."

Joseph nodded. "We're very happy to be able to do it."

Catherine smiled at him, then looked over at her grandmother. "So, going-away party, Gram?" she prompted, motioning for everyone to select a piece of chicken.

Ang smiled. "Oh, yes. They pulled out all the stops."

"Tell them the theme," Elizabeth said.

"Lemme guess," Steve said. "Palm trees?"

Ang grinned. "And pineapples!"

"Of course," Catherine said, chuckling.

"If you ask me, it should have been a winter-themed party," Joseph said, cutting into his chicken. "Since that's what we're leaving."

"Snowflakes and icicles?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Exactly."

Ang laughed. "True, but they were very excited about the island theme, and it was so nice of them to put that all together."

"It was," Joseph agreed.

"Did you get one last bingo game as well?" Steve asked before cutting a piece of chicken and eating it.

"Oh, yes," Ang said. She laughed. "On pineapple shaped bingo cards, even."

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"I told you they pulled out all the stops. I brought one to show you, it's in my purse."

"And did you win?" Steve asked.

"What do you think?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Uncanny."

Ang sighed happily. "But that wasn't the best part, of course. The best part was seeing everyone before we left. That's what I'll miss most about New York. The people."

Catherine nodded, smiling softly. "And they'll miss you just as much as you miss them."

"Oh, get out." Ang tried to wave off the suggestion but a small smile sprung to her lips as she cut a piece of her chicken.

"Well, maybe not you winning all the jackpots," Catherine said with a little grin, "but we saw firsthand how much they all love you. Which was no surprise at all."

"Ohh, you," Ang said, patting Catherine's hand.

"It's the truth," Catherine said, catching her grandmother's hand in her own and squeezing it. She looked at Elizabeth. "What about you, Mom? I know there was a lot to do, but I hope you got a chance to see some friends, too. I know you all had dinner with Sonya and Kristy …"

"We did. As well as brunch with two couples from the neighborhood. And I got a chance to see some former colleagues and even a few students."

"Now you want to talk about someone who's going to be missed," Ang said. She nodded at her daughter pointedly.

"Ohh," Elizabeth said, giving a little shake of her head. She smiled. "There are things I won't miss … interminable department meetings, for one … but I'm like Mom. I'll miss the people."

"Of course," Catherine said. "And they are definitely going to miss you. You impacted so many lives there, and I know you're going to do the same here."

"I'm excited to get started," Elizabeth said with a broad smile.

"Dad?" Catherine asked, spearing a piece of chicken with her fork.

"Lots to do, as you said. Meetings and more meetings. Lawyers and bankers and accountants …" he said. "But everything went fairly smoothly." He smiled. "And I even got in a round of golf with some buddies before my clubs were packed away."

"Just a round?" Elizabeth teased.

"Maybe two," he admitted. "The weather was so nice, it would have been a shame not to." Finishing his meal, he turned and reached for Angie. "Now give me my granddaughter and eat your dinner before it's completely cold."

She laughed. "If I must. But don't get comfortable."

* * *

Later in the evening after Angie went down to sleep, Catherine, Elizabeth, and Grandma Ang commiserated about the NLCS thus far on the deck while Steve headed across the backyard to where Joseph was relaxing in one of the adirondack chairs. Cammie lay beside him with his hand resting comfortably on her head having enjoyed a fun game of catch with him.

Steve motioned to the other chair as he offered Joseph a beer.

"Of course," Joseph replied to the implied question. "Have a seat. Thanks," he added, accepting the bottle. "Has the conversation turned to the Cubs?"

"Oh yeah," Steve said. "It's not pretty."

Joseph nodded with a little wince, taking a drink.

"I'm glad there weren't any issues with the house," Steve said, taking a drink from his own bottle.

"Me, too. Thought we were going to have to scramble when the buyer's lender had a question about chimney maintenance. But of course Elizabeth had all the records organized so no problem at all."

Steve's lip quirked up in a smile. "Like mother, like daughter."

Joseph gestured with the bottle, tipping the neck in agreement. "So what did we miss here?" He took another drink.

"You heard about your brilliant daughter solving a murder from the sofa?"

"I did. A surprise to no one who knows her."

Steve nodded. "And Gracie had her first date."

"Ahh, yes. Elizabeth mentioned something about that. How did Danny handle it?"

"Danny was … pretty amazing, actually."

Joseph nodded for him to go on.

"He told her … all the ways that she's amazing and special. How kind and smart and strong she is. How she stands up for other people. How she knows what's right and wrong."

"Grace is an incredible young person," Joseph agreed wholeheartedly.

"She is."

Joseph paused, sensing there was more.

"Then he told her … and all of us … that any hangups he's had about her dating haven't been about not trusting her or her judgment. They're about him."

Joseph nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face, and he took a long drink.

"Good," he said. "That's excellent to hear. I wish more fathers would do that. Tell their daughters exactly how amazing they are. And that their judgment is valid and respected."

Steve nodded. "I'm sure _you_ did."

Joseph smiled softly. "I did. Many times." His smile widened. "Including the first time the three of us had lunch."

Steve raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What, after you grilled me?"

Joseph laughed. "You call that a grilling?"

Steve grinned, taking a drink.

"Like I said at the wedding," Joseph went on. "You ask the questions because you're a father and that's your job, but … the most important thing you can do in that arena starts now. And it goes … beyond the time your daughter starts dating. Because good fathers never stop supporting their daughters." He held Steve's gaze. "But I don't think I really needed to tell you any of that. I think you already knew it."

"Still good to hear it," Steve said. "And it was really good to hear it from Danny."

"Danny's an incredible father."

"So are you," Steve said earnestly. "If I can even come close …"

"You're already well on your way."

Steve took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his eyes shifting to the ocean.

After a moment he said, "There's so much ugly out in the world that I want to protect her from, but at the same time I want her to be strong enough and sure enough of herself to deal with it, too."

"Welcome to parenthood, son." Joseph nodded. "It can be a challenge, finding that balance, but you and Catherine have risen to every challenge you've ever faced, individually and together. I have no doubt you'll rise to this one as well, because it's the most important."

Steve swallowed the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. "Thank you, Joseph. That … means a lot, coming from you," he said. "And so does knowing that you and Elizabeth and Grandma Ang will be there for Angie. And for us."

"Never doubt that," Joseph said. "Not for a second."

"I don't." He took another deep breath and smiled. "Doing this with Catherine, and having so many people around for support, that makes this whole fatherhood thing … a lot less scary."

Joseph returned his smile. He held out his bottle. "To fatherhood. And raising strong, self-assured daughters."

Steve raised his own bottle. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Notes:** Thanks, as always, to Mari and Sammy for all the help and wonderful feedback!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your amazing support!

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
